vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Angry Birds 2: O Filme
|criação original = Angry Birds da Rovio Entertainment |supervisor técnico = |produtor de VHX = |diretor de iluminação = |diretor de arte = |diretor de fotografia = |figurino = |diretor de ação = |jogo de cena = |estúdio = Rovio Animation Sony Pictures Imageworks |distribuição = EUA: Columbia Pictures BRA: Sony Pictures Brasil POR: Big Picture Films |lançamento = UK/IRL 2 de agosto de 2019 EUA: 14 de agosto de 2019 POR: 15 de agosto de 2019 BRA: 3 de outubro de 2019 |orçamento = US$ 65 milhões |receita = US$ 35 637 146 |precedido_por = Angry Birds: O Filme (2016) |seguido_por = |website = |código-IMDB = 6095472 }} Angry Birds 2: O Filme (título em Portugal e no Brasil, no original em inglês: The Angry Birds Movie 2) é um filme de comédia de animação digital baseado na série de videogames Angry Birds da Rovio Entertainment, produzido pela Columbia Pictures, Rovio Animation e Sony Pictures Animation, e distribuído pela Sony Pictures Releasing. A sequela de Angry Birds: O Filme (2016), o filme é dirigido por Thurop Van Orman e John Rice a partir de um roteiro de Peter Ackerman, e estrelado por as vozes de Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Bill Hader e Peter Dinklage nos papéis do primeiro filme. Juntando-se ao elenco de voz estão Leslie Jones, Rachel Bloom, Nicki Minaj, Awkwafina, Sterling K. Brown e Eugenio Derbez. Está programado para ser lançado em 14 de agosto de 2019. Enredo O Rei Barba de Barro, o governante dos maus porcos, trinhou a sua terra de refrigerantes, e que arrasaram a sua terra, em uma batalha, que, levando a uma guerra roxa, ameaçando - os, ameaçando - os, e os seus próprios planos para usher em uma nova era do gelo, depois de ser alimentado com a vida de um pouco de vida criocinética, depois de ser alimentado com a vida em um remoto, ilha árctico. Para evitar um destino congelado, os pássaros e os porcos talvez tenham que fazer a escolha impossível forjar uma aliança inquietinha contra Zeta e embarcar em uma nova aventura. Elenco *Jason Sudeikis como Red *Rachel Bloom como Silver *Josh Gad como Chuck *Leslie Jones como Zeta *Bill Hader como Leonardo/Rei Barba de Barro *Awkwafina como Courtney *Sterling K. Brown como Garry Porco *Eugenio Derbez como Glenn *Tiffany Haddish como Debbie *Danny McBride como Bomba *Peter Dinklage como Mega Águia *Zach Woods como Carl Águia *Pete Davidson como Jerry Águia *Maya Rudolph como Matilda *Beck Bennett como Alex *Dove Cameron como Ella *Nicki Minaj como Pinky *Lil Rel Howery como Hank *Brooklynn Prince como Zoehttps://www.brooklynn-prince.com/brooklynn-joins-angry-birds-2/ *JoJo Siwa como Jayhttps://trevordecker.com/2019/04/29/jojo-siwa-to-voice-character-in-angry-birds-2/ *Anthony Padilla como Hal *Colleen Ballinger como RoxanneKaufman, Gil. [https://www.billboard.com/articles/columns/pop/8524021/kesha-best-day-angry-birds-2-track-listen "Kesha Promises the 'Best Day' of Your Life on Sunshiny ''Angry Birds 2 Track: Listen"], Billboard, July 26, 2019 *David Dobrik como Axel * Faith Urban como Beatrice * Sunday Urban como Lily * Alma Varsano como Sam-Sam * Gaten Matarazzo como Bubba Dubladores brasilieros A dublagem brasiliera ficou a cargo do grupo Porta dos Fundos. * Marcelo Adnet como Red * Pamella Rodrigues como Silver * Fábio Porchat como Chuck * Mônica Rossi como Zeta * Guilherme Briggs como Leonardo/Rei Barba de Barro * Mariana Torres como Courtney * Duda Espinoza como Garry Porco * Mauro Ramos como Bomba * Márcio Simões como Mega Águia * Dani Calabresa como Matilda * Flora Paulita como Ella * Júlio Cocielo como Hal * Luluca como Beatrice * Mileninha como Lola * Authentic Games como Authêntico * Thomaz Costa como Bubba BRA Versão brasileira * Direção de dublagem: Manolo Rey * Tradução: * Direção musical: * Estúdio: Delart Produção Uma sequência de Angry Birds: O Filme foi anunciada em agosto de 2016. Ela será dirigida pelo criador do filme The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Thurop Van Orman, co-dirigido por John Rice, e escrito por Peter Ackerman. John Cohen retornará do filme Angry Birds para atuar como produtor, com animação novamente manipulada pela Sony Pictures Imageworks. O estúdio irmão da Imageworks, Sony Pictures Animation, lançará o filme sob sua bandeira, apesar de ter desistido de co-produzir o projeto antes e não co-produzido o primeiro filme também. No verão de 2017, o designer de produção Pete Oswald afirmou que a sequência seria mais um filme de aventura que introduz novos personagens e locais no mundo estabelecido em Angry Birds: O Filme. Enquanto ele não estava em condições de oferecer mais detalhes sobre o enredo e os personagens, que permaneceram altamente desconhecidos até os meses que antecederam o lançamento do filme, ele expressou a esperança de que seria um filme melhor que o primeiro. Em abril de 2018, a maioria do elenco de voz foi anunciado. Sudeikis, Gad, McBride, Hader e Dinklage irão reprisar seus papéis no primeiro filme. Jones vai dar voz a um novo vilão feminino, revelado como sendo Zeta no teaser trailer. Em dezembro de 2018, Nicki Minaj se juntou ao elenco do filme. Após o seu lançamento, o teaser trailer revelou brevemente que Hal, um pássaro verde bumerangue do primeiro filme, retornará na seqüência. Anthony Padilla voltaria para dar voz a Hal. No dia seguinte, o produtor John Cohen anunciou em um tweet que Awkwafina vai dar voz a Courtney, a primeira porquinha da franquia Angry Birds que apareceu brevemente no teaser. Raya Abirached foi escalado como Matilda, substituindo Maya Rudolph, que a expressou no primeiro filme. Quando o primeiro trailer completo do filme foi lançado em 27 de março de 2019, mais detalhes sobre os personagens da sequela e seus papéis de voz foram revelados. Entre vários novos personagens confirmados para aparecer no filme estava Silver, um pássaro introduzido pela primeira vez no jogo Angry Birds 2. Em junho, People revelou a identidade do pássaro branco que viveu com Zeta no teaser trailer, como Debbie, dublado por Tiffany Haddish, um dos vários dubladores que não foram listados no elenco inicial.https://people.com/movies/tiffany-haddish-angry-birds-movie-2-debut/ Mercadologia e lançamento Muito pouca informação sobre o enredo do filme e os personagens foram revelados até que a Sony finalmente lançou um teaser trailer e pôster para ele em 21 de fevereiro de 2019, com o primeiro usando a música Ice Ice Baby do rapper Vanilla Ice para introduzir o tema ártico do a premissa da sequela. Um mês depois, o primeiro trailer completo do filme foi lançado em duas versões, ambas oferecendo conteúdo diferente. O filme será lançado nos cinemas na América do Norte em 14 de agosto de 2019, para marcar o 10º aniversário do lançamento do jogo original Angry Birds. O filme foi originalmente programado para ser lançado em 20 de setembro de 2019, mas foi adiantado duas vezes para 6 de setembro de 2019 e 16 de agosto de 2019 e no Brasil o filme sera lançado no dia 3 de outubro. https://deadline.com/2018/10/angry-birds-2-release-date-change-august-2019-1202484302/ A trilha sonora estará disponível em Geffen Records, libertará em 1 de agosto de 2019. Ligações externas * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6095472/ The Angry Birds Movie 2] (em inglês) no Internet Movie Database Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2019 Categoria:Filmes de animação da década de 2010